Banka, Piešťany District
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Banka-Kostol sv.Martina.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of St. Martin in Banka | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Banka.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trnava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location in Trnava Region | latd = 48 |latm = 34 |lats = 59 |latNS = N | longd =17 |longm = 50 |longs = 59 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trnava | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Piešťany | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1292 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Tatiana Julinyová[ | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 8.58 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 175 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2123 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 247.44 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 921 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-33 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.obecbanka.sk/ | footnotes = }} Banka ( is a village and municipality in Piešťany District, Trnava Region of western Slovakia, near the Váh river. History The site was inhabited for thousands of years, with the archaeological site dating inhabitation from the Paleolithic age. In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1241. From 1973-1996 it was part of more famous town of Piešťany Geography The municipality lies at an altitude of 210 metres and covers an area of 8.583 km². It has a population of about 2174 people. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Bratislava, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1783-1905 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Banka_Piestany_TA_Nyitra_Nitra.html Surnames of living people in Banka] Category:Banka, Piešťany District Category:Villages and communes in Piešťany District Category:Established in 1292 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia